


Champagne

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Begging, Biting, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, drunk!ciel, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has a little too much to drink. This may have been Sebastian's plan all along, but it's not like the boy will remember any of this in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first major party of the season. Everyone was there from the royal court to the prince of France. It would have been a black mark on his social standing for Ciel not to attend, though he'd certainly dragged his feet about it. He'd grumbled through breakfast and the entire time Sebastian dressed him in only his finest ensemble. And sure he looked beautiful and there wasn't a person in the room that hadn't made an excuse to come and talk to him, but Ciel could care less. He did his best to reign in his temper in and be courteous and charming, but it was a constant struggle.

Then a man holding a tray of champagne walked by and Ciel knew exactly what he could do to make this party more tolerable. Sebastian had his back turned as he was approached by a small gaggle of young girls who oh so desperately wanted to know what God gifted tailor had made his suit. It wasn't as if Sebastian had any right to tell Ciel he couldn't drink however, Ciel didn't much feel like hearing the demon's nagging. So, he grabbed himself a glass, swallowed it down in a single gulp, and set it back on the tray. He ignored the bemused look on the servant's face, much as though it annoyed him, and glanced at Sebastian who didn't seem to have noticed a thing.

This is about the time Elizabeth showed up. He was hopping she would be unable to find him in the crowd. He didn't mind spending time with her, she was his fiancee after all, he just wished she wouldn't drag him into the middle of the floor to join in the dancing. One thing he did like about Lizzy was that she never complained about his poor dancing. She only ever seemed happy that he was dancing with her at all. It was a relief, though there was no denying that she'd noticed him stumbling over his own feet. This of course, only grew worse as the night went on and Ciel continued to sneak drinks behind his butler's back.

After stepping on Lizzy's foot for the third time in one dance, Elizabeth politely declined another dance and slipped away, looking concerned for her betrothed but unsure of how to say so without offending him. Ciel found himself laughing when she was gone and he stumbled back to the side of the room where he'd left Sebastian.

The demon quirked an eyebrow at him. “My lord, what ever is so amusing?”

“ _Lizzy_ declined a dance! Can you believe it? 'Tired' she said she was. How ridiculous!”

Sebastian smiled down at the boy. “And exactly how much champagne have you have tonight, my lord?”

“What? I haven't- Just exactly what are you accusing me of?”

Sebastian chuckled. “Why, young Master, it's a party. You're here to enjoy yourself are you not?”

The boy looked confused for a moment before his addled brain caught up to the words. “You're right! It's a party! People drink at parties and who says I can't.”

Sebastian snatched a glass off a passing tray and held it out to Ciel. “Right you are, my lord. You should enjoy yourself.”

“Yes, I should!” Maybe it should have been a red flag that Ciel almost never agreed with Sebastian on this sort of thing and so he should have known better, but he didn't.

It definitely should have been a red flag that Sebastian couldn't seem to stop himself from smirking or even that his eyes flashed a dangerous and demonic red. But Ciel was far more interested in the bottom of his glass than anything else.

Once a handful of party goers had begun to notice Ciel's drunken state, Sebastian decided it was time to stop playing games and do something to preserve his master's dignity. After all, what kind of butler would he be if he let his master embarrass himself in front of all of Europe's nobility?

So, the demon led his master away to a part of the house that was empty. The only people that would come in here during the party would be the house staff, but Sebastian made sure to catch a passing maid to inform her that his master was feeling unwell and to ask her to ensure that they wouldn't be bothered. The sweet young girl seemed to mistake Ciel's state for some sort of virus and left in a hurry after promising that none would interrupt the young master's rest.

Having gained them a bit of privacy in the spare bedroom of a stranger's house, Sebastian smiled to himself. 

“Oh, young master.” He spoke softly. “Why is it that you always find yourself in so much trouble?”

Sebastian deposited the half-conscious boy onto the bed and expertly removed his shoes and coat.

“You did this to me... _bastard_ ,” Ciel slurred tiredly.

“Indeed, I did. Intentionally in fact. You see,” Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the boy's hip. “You won't remember a thing come morning. And what you do will be so hazy, you'll never know whether it was all a dream.”

“Wh-what? Why are you... touching me? You can't...”

“Are you going to stop me?” Sebastian ran his hand up Ciel's stomach and over his chest, allowing him to feel far more than he'd ever been allowed. He slid his gloves from his fingers wanting to feel the warm skin beneath him.

“I... y-you...”

“Save your strength, young master. You'll need it in the morning. Rest now. It will be alright,” the demon said gently.

“But... S-sebastian...”

“It's been so long... I only need a taste of what it will be like when the time comes.” Sebastian groaned with the all consuming desire. “I do hate to loose control like this, but it can't be helped I'm afraid.”

“Wha' are you... talking abou'...”

“There's more than one way to taste a soul, fortunately for you. And fortunately for me, things such as this only improve the flavor.”

Sebastian's slender fingers went to work opening the buttons of Ciel's shirt. Ciel reached for Sebastian's hand as though to push him away, but the gesture was so weak as to be worthless.

“S-sebastian...”

“Relax, young master. I'm not going to hurt you.” Whether he was comforted by Sebastian's words or was simply too weak to continue fighting, Ciel gave in and let his body sink heavily into the mattress.

Cool fingers trailed over the boy's chest. He shivered as goosebumps raised on his skin. Sharp nails trailed back up the path the fingers had made. Ciel whined and his head tossed on the pillow feeling overwhelmed by the new sensation.

Sebastian smiled above him. “I did not choose you because you were beautiful, but I'm certainly not complaining. I hope one day I should see you begging me to touch you this way. For now though, I only need a taste.”

His hands caressed every inch of exposed flesh. Both hands large enough to span the width of the tiny, heaving, chest. He licked his lips, then he dove in for a forbidden kiss. Ciel was soft and pliant against his lips. Beneath the bitter taste of alcohol was a sweetness that was pure Ciel. Sebastian moaned at the overwhelming taste of his fiery soul. The hatred, the anger, the pain consumed him. He could hardly resist the feast laid out before him. His hands tightened, pressing bruises into his ribs, then his waist, then the tops of his thighs as Sebastian struggled to control himself.

His tongue swiped over Ciel's gathering up the ambrosial flavor. It soothed the aching need within him as much as it stoked his desire to consume the boy.

Ciel moaned beneath him, barely conscious. His lips moved weakly to press more firmly against Sebastian's, tasting the demon with a curious tongue. The demon smiled.

“Such a willful young master. So decadent. So indulgent.” Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's soft, sable hair.

Ciel gasped, lightly pressing up into the touch.

“You never let anyone touch you. Do you, my lord? You're starved for it aren't you? I would touch every part of you, but I'm afraid I've taken far too many liberties as it is. How I'd love for you to wake up sore and covered in my marks. My bites and bruises. But it is time for me to resume my work as your butler. Leave my demonic needs for another day. I am not sated, but not longer distracted. Rest now, young master.”

A mere second passed before Ciel was unconscious. Sebastian dressed him and scooped the tiny form up into his arms. Then he jumped from the second story window and vanished from the light of the manor into the darkness of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel woke up in his own bed. He didn't understand why. The last thing he remembered was dancing with Elizabeth. She had been all smiles and laughter, but he had been... tipsy? He must have drank too much. Ciel had never done such a thing before but he recalled hearing that it could cause a head ache like the one he was feeling now. He hissed at the light coming through the slight part in the curtain. Where was Sebastian? Why didn't he wake him?

Getting out of bed was easier said than done. The young earl swayed on his feet and groaned as a wave of nausea rolled through him. He gripped the bed post for support and caught his breath.

“Sebastian!” he called out. A moment later he heard a soft knock at the door.

“Young master?” Sebastian's soft voice came from behind the dark wood.

“Just get in here!” Ciel winced as his own harsh voice made his head throb.

Sebastian hurried over to him. “You should lie down, my lord. I can't imagine you're feeling well at all.” He put his hands on Ciel and made to push him down onto the bed but the boy pulled away.

“I'm fine! Don't touch me. What exactly happened last night?”

Sebastian suppressed a smile. “You drank every glass of champagne that passed in front of you and then you passed out in a spare bedroom. Luckily, most were busy doting on the Countess, but I believe the younger crowd saw the entire ordeal. They were _feasting_ on you with their eyes after all.”

The way the word 'feasting' rolled off his tongue made Ciel shiver. “Then, of course, I carried you out the back before anyone could see you looking so helpless and unconscious.”

“Don't talk about me like I'm some dependent child,” the earl ordered.

“My apologies, my lord.”

“I want to get dressed,” he demanded.

“Yes, my lord,” the demon said.

Sebastian dressed the confused and frustrated lord then scurried off to finish the breakfast preparations. Ciel was about to head to the dining room, where undoubtedly breakfast would already be waiting for him, when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. There were bruises on his neck and his eyes were dark. His skin was paler than he remembered it being. He touched the marks on his neck and his body was wracked with shivers. Touching the bruises brought forth a hazy memory of tingling throughout his chest. He touched his lips feeling as though something soft and firm were pressing against them. He gasped but it turned to a moan at the memory of tingling caresses against his tongue.

Ciel doubled over, overwhelmed by a sensation he did not understand. It was like a kiss, but it was very different from anything he'd ever felt from the tentative kisses Elizabeth gave him. It was deeper and it warmed his skin, sending pleasant tingles through him. He had kissed someone last night? It couldn't have been Elizabeth... she wouldn't have done something like that so publicly and her kisses never felt so... _consuming_. Just what had really happened last night and why had Sebastian lied to him?”

Sebastian wasn't any different than usual as he served Ciel breakfast. The earl hardly ate, his nausea had faded, but he was anxious. Sebastian had lied. Sebastian never lies. It made him feel far sicker than the alcohol.

There may not have been anything new about Sebastian, but there was plenty new with the way Ciel looked at him. Every time the demon spoke he felt that tingling again. When their eyes met he shivered. Certainly it was another after effect of the alcohol and not anything to be concerned with. The only thing Ciel needed to worry about was why Sebastian had lied and how he could find out. Of course, he could always order the demon to tell him.

Ciel looked at the other servants standing around the table. “Mey-rin, Finny, go help Bard clean the kitchen.”

Grateful to be dismissed from their posts, the pair hurried off to do their chore. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Ciel.

“Are you not hungry, my lord? You've hardly touched your food.” That sultry purr made it hard for Ciel to think for a moment.

“Tell me what happened last night.”

Sebastian's patience didn't falter. “I have already told you. You-”

“No more lies, Sebastian! Tell me the truth!” Ciel was out of his chair in an instant, facing the demon who feigned surprise.

“But young master, I would never li-”

“Sebastian! This is an order!” Ciel tossed his eye patch to the ground in his fury. Both eyes glowed, one with rage, the other with an ancient magic. “Tell me exactly what happened last night! No more games.”

“Very well, my lord.” Sebastian's red eyes sparkled with mischief. “I was hungry you see. I ensured waiter after waiter passed you by carrying ample supply of champagne and I waited for you to get bored as you often do. You can be so predictable. You were drunk within an hour and I took you back to one of the bedrooms of the Countess's manor. I told the staff that you were ill and we weren't to be bothered.”

Ciel's heart pounded in his chest. Why go to all the trouble? What had Sebastian done to him? “Why would you do this?”

Ciel was suddenly away of just how sinister and dark Sebastian was as he loomed over him. “It is as I said, I was hungry. I cannot take your soul now, but with you alone and vulnerable, I was able to taste that delectable soul of yours. If it's any consolation, you certainly enjoyed it. And I am now content to spend another two years at your side if that's what it takes,” Sebastian concluded as casually as if he were talking about the weather.

Ciel blinked at him with wide eyes. His lips parted slightly. “We have a contract.”

Sebastian nodded and obviously intended to reply but Ciel stopped him. “You are to serve me, to act as my sword, until my mission is complete. Until I have my revenge. Then you may take my soul. If you cannot do that, I cannot have you distracted by your hunger. I order you, Sebastian, to never trick me or drug me again. I can't have you wasting time plotting against me. We have work to do. If you can't continue without your hunger getting in the way, you are to tell me. No more fooling around with your silly games.”

Sebastian stared at him in astonishment. Then he smiled. “Yes, master.”

“Now, tell me how all these bruises got here. I keep finding them everywhere.” Ciel gestured to his neck and lifted his shirt to show bruises on his rips.

Sebastian's voice was low and sultry. “I suppose I got a little rough. Next time I'll do my best to be gentle.”

“No. It's fine. I just wanted to know.” Ciel turned his head away, a slight blush spreading over his pale skin.

Sebastian smiled knowingly, but the smile was gone before Ciel could see it. “One would think you enjoy those bruises.”

“What? No! Ridiculous!” Ciel turned his fiery eyes back on the butler, but his cheeks were scarlet.

“You do not have to hide anything from me, young master. I'm a demon after all.”

“Shut up! There's nothing to hide!”

“Is that so?” The demon reached out a gloved hand to stroke the young lord's cheek. He shivered and jumped away from the demon.

“Don't you dare-” Ciel shouted furiously.

“Young master.” Sebastian tilted his head, eyes alight with an interesting new knowledge.

Ciel was almost soothed by Sebastian's tone, but he wasn't going to let the demon seduce him into compliance. “Don't you have something to clean?” Ciel snapped. He turned on his heel and strode from the room leaving Sebastian staring after him.

***

Sebastian left Ciel alone the rest of the morning, but lunch time was approaching and they couldn't avoid each other forever. Sebastian supposed he would have to be the adult and break the silence first. With a long sigh, he entered the office of his bratty young master.

“Young Master, I-” Sebastian began but the second the door was closed behind him Ciel interrupted.

“Do it again,” He commanded, looking confident and authoritative even in the high backed chair that was much too large for him.

“What?” Sebastian paused in surprise. He'd expected he would have to beg to get Ciel to talk to him and that it would be nothing short of a miracle if he said anything more than to bark his lunch order.

“What you did to me last night. Do it again.”

“So you admit you enjoyed it?” Sebastian smiled.

“No. I want to know what it is you did to me. I want to know what it is you took from me.”

“But-”

“Don't. Argue. Sebastian. Show me now!” Ciel shouted.

Sebastian's eyes glowed. “Very well.” He strode toward the boy who refused to cower. “But I'll warn you, I may lose control of myself. And I should mention it is a very _sensual_ experience.” He walked around the side of the desk to stand over the boy for a moment only to kneel at his feet.

“You won't take my soul,” he said confidently.

“That isn't what I mean.”

“Just get on with it,” the boy said impatiently. “Lousy demon,” he muttered.

Without another word, too eager to speak, Sebastian raised himself to his feet and pressed his lips against Ciel's. The boy gasped and he froze in his seat. Sebastian waited for him to recover before he continued his gentle kiss. Eventually the young earl responded, kissing the demon in return. Sebastian could hardly contain himself. His hands wrapped around the arms of the chair in a grip that threatened to crush them. He pressed the boy back into the seat, all but in his lap. His kiss turned rough, painful even, as sharp teeth got in the way.

But Ciel never flinched, never pulled away. He let Sebastian part his lips, working his tongue inside. It felt good. Ciel ran his own tongue along the demon's and that's when Sebastian's hands grabbed his thin waist, long fingers pressing into the bruises they'd left before. Ciel gasped then moaned. His eyes rolled back. He felt a bit like he was falling. Like Sebastian's mouth and hands were the only thing keeping him rooted to the Earth. He reached up for the demon, pulling him closer by the lapels of his coat, needing something he didn't quite understand. He desperately needed _something_. Something between his legs. His own kiss turned just as frantic as the demon's and Sebastian smiled, all observant and irritating.

Sebastian's hands traveled up his sides. A part of Ciel said that the butler was being outright indecent, but his head was spinning with pleasure and he chose to ignore it, letting the demon's hands roam where they willed. Sebastian pulled off Ciel's tie then worked open the buttons of his shirt. Soft gloved hands stroked his chest raising goosebumps on his skin. Ciel whined. He wanted more.

Sebastian's very presence promised pleasure that Ciel was desperate for. Sebastian's deep, forceful kisses and skilled hands left Ciel unable to do more than whimper at each delicious sensation as he let the demon take what he wanted.

Deft fingers found the buds of Ciel's nipples, rubbing and pinching in a way that sent as many shivers of pleasure as sparks of pain through him.

Sebastian set his knee on the seat between the earl's wantonly splayed legs. It only took the boy a second to figure out how to grind himself against Sebastian's thigh. Sebastian broke their kiss to watch as he writhed. His head was thrown back against the seat. His small hands holding Sebastian close. His feet on the seat to push himself harder and faster against the demon's leg. His chest heaving as he gasped and pushed himself into Sebastian's hands.

“Sebastian,” he gasped and he moaned as the demon touched him just right.

Sebastian wanted to speak. He wanted to tell the boy just how beautiful and desperate he looked. But Ciel looked enthralled and he didn't want to break the spell with his words. More than anything he wanted to hurt him the way he hadn't been able to the night before.

One hand pushed Ciel's hips back down into the chair. A surprised blue eye looked up at him. “What are you-”

Sebastian open Ciel's pants and pulled out the boy's dripping prick. Ciel gasped at the sensation of soft gloves on his sensitive flesh. Sebastian chuckled softly, amused by how pliant he became as pleasure over took him.

He stroked the boy's cock slowly while pressing gently bites down his neck, only speeding up as the bites became harsh and unrestrained. Ciel gasped and whined beneath him.

“Sebastian, _Sebastian Sebastian_ ,” was all the young earl could say.

“Oh, young master,” Sebastian moaned as his teeth broke skin and the sweet taste of Ciel's blood hit his tongue. The taste heavy with the flavor of his soul.

Sebastian's hand slowed as he lapped at the small flow of blood. Ciel whined. “ _Sebastian_.” He pushed himself up into Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian purred, low into his ear. “You want it don't you? You're so close to coming undone. But only once you've begged will I allow you release.”

The earl grit his teeth and snarled at the smug demon licking and nipping at his shoulder. “Please, Sebastian,” he demanded.

The demon smiled into his neck. “I don't believe you really want it.”

Ciel's hands tightened on his lapels. “Sebastian, do it now!”

“I'm in no hurry, my lord, but do try again.”

Ciel sighed. And dropped back into the chair. “ _Please_ , Sebastian. Please, go faster,” he finally begged in desperation.

Sebastian's lips returned to Ciel's, his hand moving faster now on his cock, hard and leaking over Sebastian's fist. Ciel whimpered from beneath the rough kiss, his hips rocking up searching for more as he felt something building within him until it almost hurt and when the tension released Ciel's vision turned to red and blue spots as he collapsed into a shrieking mass of pleasure.

The sensation faded away and Ciel gently pushed Sebastian off of him as his teasing tongue became far too much sensation for him to handle.

Sebastian stood and helped the young lord right himself, fixing his shirt and tie, but leaving his hair unruly. Ciel didn't look at the demon as he caught his breath.

“Well,” he finally said. “If that's all there is to it I guess it's fine then.”

“You're saying you enjoyed it then?” Sebastian coaxed.

Ciel glared up at him and he demanded, “Where's my lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
